


The Monster It Is

by ryan_ross44



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eddie Brock - Freeform, Experimentation, Explicit Language, Guns, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Other, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Symbiote - Freeform, Torture, Violence, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryan_ross44/pseuds/ryan_ross44
Summary: This is where I'm gonna put splurges that come to mind. I usually do not edit so some will be writtenmuchbetter than others. Do not judge, I've seen fucked up shit here so I'm putting some of my stuff here for fun. It can get really fucked up.MOST OF THESE ARE NOT COMPLETE FICS OR ONESHOTS but I try to soften the edge where it just starts and stops. I'm willing to add on to things I write as well.I write what I write





	1. Five million is five million

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying, writing is hard. I love feedback

Deadpool was being paid more than he could ever imagine and that caused the silence in his head. The boxes were _finally_ quiet and he has never hated the way he heard only the tread of his boots hitting the ground as he snuck around and the occasional thumping below him from Hydra employees. It was for the best, though, and he knew that. Messing this up means that his life would be genuinely threatened for once.

Locating the Hydra building was a difficult feat, not only being hidden in the snowy mountains of Iceland but also built hundreds of feet under ground and under tons and tons of stone and dirt. It took Deadpool a mere two days to find it, and when he did, he slept another day. However, the hatch leading to the building was blatantly obvious by the only boulder seen for miles covering it. Deadpool felt humbled to be given such a horrid challenge and pulled the safety on one of his pistols, diving into the facility.

Perhaps he should have chosen a different job to take. After all, people have already presumed Peter Parker missing and dead, coincidentally along with Spiderman who just "disappeared without a trace", so why relight that fire? _$5 million dollars_ is why that fire should burn forests and towns. And a bonus of an extra half a million if he got him back alive. No such thing as greed if it's being offered, right? 

Deadpool was given practically no information to go off of other than to get Parker back due to 'personal' reasons and get him back unscathed if possible. He was never told, and he certainly wished he was, that the base was like a labrynth and impossible to navigate except to just guess. He has walked by the same blood splattered body twice and swears the number 82 is following him. The only staircase he has found leads back up. He pocketed his pistol and unsheathed his katanas.

"Now would be a fabulous time to spew your stupid ideas, guys," Deadpool muttered and pierced the first surveillance camera he hasn't seen in the passed five minutes with the tip of his right katana. 

[Turn right this time] White gritted. Deadpool nodded and shot his body to the right in an over played manner and finally faced the first living being since he killed a woman twenty minutes ago. He beamed.

"Hey! You seen a kid, brown hair, shoots white stuff from his arms, dodges bullets?" The man expectedly, albeit suddenly, pulled out a pistol and shot it at Deadpool's chest. He looked down. 

"Ow,"

{Stab him in the throat} Yellow seethed loudly in Deadpool's head.

"Okay, let's try this again," he leant his weight onto one foot and kicked the man in the middle of his chest with the other, sending him flying down the soon to be empty hallway. Recovering, the guard tried to scramble up but Deadpool shoved him back down with a foot and bounced the tip of his right katana between the guard's eyes, throat and where his heart would be. 

"Hey! You seen a kid, brown hair, shoots white stuff from his arms, dodges bullets?" Deadpool pressed the tip of his katana to the guard's throat as he spoke. Blood slowly began to seep from his neck but the guard refused to utter a word. Stubbornness feuled Deadpool as much as it pissed him off.

"Promise you can live if you just tell me," he sheathed his unused katana and pulled out a pistol, shooting out the four cameras in the awaiting hallway. "Maybe not, dunno, you're mute so far," he aimed the gun at his forehead. Another moment of silence ensued as Deadpool stared the guard down, awaiting the answer he knew he would eventually get. He moved so both feet were on the guard and he wheezed.

"Level 34, room 483; mutated symbiote experimentation. Proceed with extreme caution," Deadpool was impressed with the man as he spoke in such a calm manner, as if he was pre-programmed with a request-response reaction. "Please do not kill me," the guard uttered.

Deadpool felt humoured and laughed. He looked down-sight his pistol at the guard.

"Sorry man, five million is five million if I can unalive if I want," the guard immediately began to writhe under Deadpool's weight, gripping his ankles without care to the katana slightly slicing his neck open as his professionalism was thrown out the window. A rib broke in the man's chest when Deadpool pushed more on his ribcage.

"Please! I'm only 19! I just want to graduate. Please, I'll help you!" Deadpool shook his head. He knelt down and put more crushing weight on the guard's chest, face to masked face.

"Five million is five million," he whispered and he shoved the tip of his katana through the kid's throat, shooting him in the head after to save him just a little suffering. Bloody footprints tracked after him for a few yards as he searched down the hall for a staircase. 

{He deserved it} Yellow stated happily.

[Could have at least shot him first] White refuted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, shut up," Deadpool snapped running down the first of 34 sets of stairs so conveniently placed for plot progression.

"Maybe I could just throw myself down them," Deadpool pondered. 34 stairs were more than anyone would want to deal with.

{Yes}

[No] 

-

Deadpool ran down the stairs, except for the last two sets, in which he tossed himself down and sprained his ankle. White chastised him heavily for it.

Having an idea of where he was supposed to go sped up the process immensely. Instead of aimlessly searching down monotonous hallways and watching the same guards and employees struggle for breath through their own blood, he found room 483 within ten minutes.

Caution thrown to the wind and excitement to his veins, Deadpool shot the keypad to the room and pushed the groaning door open, frustratingly met with another door, it's keypad which he also shot.

Both katanas wielded, Deadpool kicked the door open and saw what was described as Peter Parker. A boy, seemingly 20 years old sat asleep, or possibly injected with something, and tied to a large metal chair by his hands and feet. He looked peaceful as he sat unconscious.

"Proceed with caution my ass," Deadpool scoffed and waltzed up to Peter, singing about his soon to be five million dollars. All was good.

"You better leave," Peter spoke suddenly. Deadpool stepped back from almost slicing his bonds from the chair. 

"Yeah, and why?" Peter laughed and shook his head, his eyes blanked out and veins running black. He looked Deadpool dead set on his eyes and, without warning, began to scream. Deadpool recoiled. Peter screamed and writhed in agony as a black mass tore through his back, crawling over his body and quickly covering it. Soon, Peter was shaking slightly as his face was covered and replaced with another holding longer, sharper teeth and elongated eyes high set. The creature which now replaced Peter screeched.

Deadpool was so taken aback that he barely processed the thing rip from its bindings and shoot itself onto the ceiling, clawing the lights until they were all just shards of glass on the ground. The room sat in darkness, apart from the light leaking in from the hallway.

"What the fuck," the thing could be heard growling and crawling around the walls. Deadpool hated this. He caught a glimpse of the thing in a stripe of light on the wall.

"C'mon, this was supposed to be easy," Deadpool whined and the thing laughed in what really sounded like more screeching but segmented. It lunged and tackled Deadpool to the ground. He took his katanas, crossed them and sliced the thing across the stomach. It screeched and instantly began to claw wildly at Deadpool's face. It ripped his mask open and Deapool kicked it across the room into a wall. Deadpool chucked his katana straight into the things chest, holding it to the wall and repeated the same with the other sword into a shoulder. Impressed that either sword hit anywhere close to the thing, Deadpool approached it cautiously, all while it remained screeching. He pulled out two pistols and aimed them at it.

"I'm getting you out of here and you repay me like this," and quickly, just like that, in the snap of a finger, the thing began to dissolve itself back into Peter's veins, leaving a groaning, sweating and bleeding man in its place.

"I cannot control that thing," the man wheezed and spit a glob of blood onto Deadpool's boot. "Get these damn swords out of me," Deadpool tutted and held a pistol to Peter's forehead, safety pulled.

"You tried to kill me, why should I trust you?" Deadpool put away a gun and gripped the katana in Peter's shoulder. He pushed it further into the wall and Peter screamed.

"Fuck! Stop! Stop!" Deadpool didn't until Peter was back to wheezing and crying.

"That thing's taken over me, it is not me! God damnit!" Peter reached a hand over to the katana in his shoulder and wrenched it from the wall and out of his shoulder. He did the same to the one in his chest and let himself fall to the ground in a bleeding heap. Panting, he looked up glaring at Deadpool who kept his gun trained on Peter.

"Leave," Peter spat and took an attempt at standing.

"You're wanted in New York. I'm not leaving empty handed," Deadpool raced forward and Peter swiped at him with brand new claws formed in black over his hand. Deadpool jumped back.

"Leave," Peter garbled out and when Deadpool stood staring at Peter for a good minute too long, the thing began to form around him again, screeching then lunging.


	2. Consumption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venom eats a lot of people, in case that makes you uncomfortable
> 
> this has some violence in it but it's meant to be more light-hearted and less serious than the last one.

_Eddie_ the voice whispered through Eddie's head as he rummaged through a drawer in his kitchen, muttering worried words to himself. It caught Venom's attention when he said they might go up in flames or just plain laying in a pool of blood, dead.

"Not now, Venom," he gritted and closed the last drawer roughly, its contents being thrown around inside. Eddie grabbed his phone and checked the time quickly.

_I do not want us to die, Eddie_ Venom spoke and Eddie slammed his fist on the table in a combination of fear and anger before continuing to run around his apartment.

"We won’t, just -- just don't eat anybody unless I say. Or any animals, none of those, okay?" Eddie muttered and threw a jacket over his shoulder. _Okay._ A knock came from his front door and Eddie ran to the window, opened it and tossed himself and Venom onto the fire escape. The city below him was very alive and Eddie felt a wave of nausea wipe over him.

_Hungry_ Venom stated.

"Yeah, that's great buddy," Venom covered Eddie's right arm in a shiny black mass, extended it and threw them to the ground, grabbing a light pole on the way down to break their fall. Eddie growled as Venom healed his broken finger.

"What did I say about warning me?" and he began to run down the street toward the marina when Venom muttered 'hungry' once again. Eddie sighed.

"We ate ten minutes ago; no," a helicopter flew overhead when a wall of armed men ran and lined up in front of them, blocking their path to the pier. Eddie groaned and put his hands in the air, feeling Venom creep up his back to the bottom of his head and down to his tailbone. "You can eat them but wait," he said as he could practically hear Venom’s excitement at the opportunity for live food.

_Why?_Venom asked and snaked around Eddie’s waist and legs. Eddie knew that he was excited by the way his skin tingled as Venom spread over him. 

”Because I wanna have some fun first,” and several red dots appeared on his chest. 

Anne would say that Eddie has changed after having the symbiote for just over two years, Eddie would say that he is just him with a plus-one, Venom would say that Eddie is still a loser. Eddie likes to disagree. With Venom, he has been able to do so much more than he could ever imagine on terms of defending himself and freaking people the fuck out. On top of that, he feels better, stronger, powerful and never does he feel weak knowing that he has Venom to rely on if things get rough.

Anne likes to think of Venom as a parasite, nothing else, and there is no convincing her otherwise. He saved Eddie’s life and killed Drake and Riot but what else has he done? Even with the constant reminder that by doing so, Venom saved all of mankind and his symbiote species on a different planet in a matter of days but she refuses to accept him even with that knowledge. Venom has grown a dislike to Anne.

In two years, Eddie has grown fearless thanks to Venom and he couldn’t be happier to continue selling out all of the chocolate and tater-tots that stores sell if it means that he and Venom can stay united. As Venom covers Eddie’s entire body with his being and protects him from the bullets racing at his face, Eddie is always happy.

_Food?_ Venom questions when he grabs the leg of an officer and holds him in the air. Eddie gives a curt “yes,” and Venom opens his teeth filled mouth, lowering the screaming man inside. The thought that giving Venom permission to eat a living person by his own will was a little skewed and Eddie knew that but consoled himself by saying it was just Venom in the back of his head. They both knew it wasn't.

As it happened, though it shouldn't, Eddie began to grow a liking to what Venom did in his full "form". It started when Venom told him it got more bad people off the streets; that he was doing good by letting him consume the bad people, alive or not. That logic morphed into both of them enjoying the fear and quivering they saw before Venom lowered the person into his gaped jaws. It became a fuel, a driving force to their acts. They stuck strictly to the people that acted with either violence or initiated it, never did they just go around mauling citizens, to Venom's dismay. Eddie held Venom back to enjoy the fights that were put up but inevitably lost. It was admittedly sick.

Bullets continued to zip by Venom's shiny form, some absorbed into it, and he continued to throw around the armed men like ragdolls. It amazed Eddie how something that wasn't even visible most of the time could turn into something twice his size of pure brute force. The bad people usually never lived even if Venom chose not to eat them.

Eddie roared when Venom stretched a portion of himself to form a large fist to swing at an officer, effectively uncovering Eddie's side, and a bullet went into his ribs. It was quickly retracted from his body and spit out onto the ground at the same time his entry wound was being healed.

"Get into the water, Venom!" Eddie shouted when the final officer was thrown into the side of a building and held up by a sharp piece of steel through his stomach. Venom turned and began to run to a dock.

_Where are we going?_Venom muttered and leaped into the freezing water.

"Far from here. Just go somewhere away from this place," Venom did that, speeding just above the ocean floor, heading for who knows where, as long as it got them away from what ever had Eddie so racked up. Eddie didn't plan to be gone for too long, but just long enough that he and Venom were forgotten so they wouldn't be shot at every time they walked in the streets. He planned to be gone for at least five years but would realistically be a phantom thought within a year, especially with Drake gone.

"We'll be fine, don't worry. This is happening for us, okay?" Eddie spoke and Venom responded with a mimicking 'okay'.

"Anne will be okay without us, too," Eddie added and could almost feel the doubt Venom had in the way his skin tingled lightly.

_You're going to miss her_

"Oh, so bad, but it'll be fine," Eddie was uncertain but more on if he would be fine, not if Anne would. He wanted her safe and happy, however, and men running around with guns and knives searching for him while she's his love interest would indefinitely result in an unhappy and unsafe Anne. He didn't want that.

Venom pushed them along the seafloor and Eddie concluded before further convincing could be done that this was the best thing for Anne and Venom.


End file.
